


Re-Birth

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You can’t even imagine that, Shin. I’m in the most beautiful place in the world.”





	Re-Birth

Three months.

Three exact months had passed since that day, Gotou thought sadly.

He felt like smiling just when he wondered if president Kougami was going to bake a cake for the occasion, but it was a smile that died soon on his face.

He snorted, opening the door and getting inside the empty apartment unwillingly.

When Date had come back to Japan, after the surgery, it had been the best time of his life.

For once he had felt he wasn’t all alone, that he could count on someone, that he didn’t necessarily have to face everything counting on himself only.

And there was so much more alongside that, but it’s what a terrain forbidden to his mind, and he tried not to venture it if not during the worst part of his days.

Gotou had never sought relationships, he had never though too much about love, about being with someone, he had never deemed it necessary.

When Akira had become a part of his life it had felt so strange that he couldn’t understand it, and didn’t even want to.

The elder hadn’t been subtle: he had expressed clearly the interest he felt in him, and with time Gotou hadn’t been able to deny he felt the same way.

It had begun with his interest with Birth, it had gone on with them having dinner together from time to time, always with the irreplaceable oden, and in the end they had found themselves in bed together, _living_ together.

Shintaro had never regretted that decision.

He hadn’t regretted it when he had found out about the bullet in Akira’s brain, he hadn’t regretted it when he had had to say goodbye to him without knowing whether he was going to see him again or not.

He wasn’t regretting it now, alone in that apartment, while the elder was saving lives in the African continent.

He sighed, it was a particularly common routine for him, and went to the kitchen.

The idea was to eat something, even though he wasn’t exactly starving.

But ‘ _remember to have at least two decent meals a day’_ his personal doctor said to him, and so he was going to do it.

Date, apparently, knew him well enough to understand how utterly dangerous he could be if left to himself, with the scarce cure he had for his person.

Gotou smiled again, shaking his head; in that, he thought, they were definitely the same.

He opened the cupboard, staring at it for a while without inspiration, before taking out a packet of pre-cooked ramen. Not exactly a decent meal, but for tonight he decided it would’ve had to do.

He put some water on to boil, and he was about to pour the noodles in it when he heard the phone ringing.

He ran out the kitchen, glancing quickly at the clock and smiling.

It was nine o’clock in the evening, which meant that where Akira was it should be three p.m.

Wherever he was of course. He moved frequently enough, and during their calls there wasn’t always enough cover for Shintaro to perfectly understand the name of the current city.

He wasn’t surprised, anyway, to read his boyfriend’s name on the phone’s display.

“Hello?” he said, and he couldn’t help smiling.

“ _Shin-chan?_ ” the elder’s voice was clearer than usual.

“Where are you? I hear you perfectly.”

“ _That’s because I’m indoor.”_ the other man explained. “ _What were you doing? Are you having dinner?_ ”

“I was making ramen right now.”

 _“Shintaro!”_ he scolded him, without masking the complete disapproval in his voice; the younger one chuckled, shrugging without thinking that he couldn’t see him.

“I’m sorry. I came back home tired from work, and I don’t really feel like cooking.” he walked fast to the kitchen, turning off the stove and going back to the living room, settling down comfortably on the couch.

It was his policy, not to be distracted while he was on the phone with him. “Where are you? Did you move again?”

He thought he could hear him chuckle, but when he spoke he was serious, so he thought he had just imagined that.

 _“You can’t even imagine that, Shin. I’m in the most beautiful place in the world._ ”

Shintaro snorted soundly; he shouldn’t have had to remind him that, for him, the most beautiful place in the world should’ve been right next to him.

He pretended to ignore his last words, and was about to ask him what this place was, when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Ah, Akira, wait a moment. There’s someone at the door.” he said, to tell the truth annoyed for the interruption. Calls from Africa to Tokyo weren’t exactly cheap, and anyway he didn’t want to be bothered when he spoke to Akira.

Also, he had absolutely no idea as to who could’ve been at that time.

Distracted, he pulled the chain from the door without looking thought the peephole, and when he opened it his phone almost fell off his hands.

The man in front of him instead, closed the call, putting the phone back in his pocket; then rose his eyes to him, smiling openly.

“Tadaima.” he murmured, stepping forward to get inside, then grabbed the younger man’s wrist and moved him to allow him to do so, once realized he was still shocked.

“O-okaeri.” he replied after a few moments, leaning against the wall and staring at his boyfriend, as if he was scared that averting his eyes he could’ve disappeared, revealing that he had only imagined he had him there, in front of him.

Taken his shoes off, Akira took his slippers from the shoe rack, letting go to a satisfied sigh.

“Ah.” he said, closing his eyes for a moment. “There’s really nothing better than coming back home and wearing my own slipper, and finding this atmosphere that...” he stopped, chuckling. “And you, of course.” he went closer, putting his hands on his waist and holding him tight against himself, caressing his face and leaning down to kiss him. “Hi.” he murmured against his lips, kissing him again.

Gotou seemed to recover just then, and rushed to kiss him back, opening his lips and searching almost desperately the elder’s mouth, throwing his arms around his neck.

He didn’t seem to have the intention to let him go, that’s why after a while Akira was forced to pull back, laughing.

“Am I wrong or you’re particularly happy to see me? Because actually on the plane I’ve started to doubt that this was a good idea at all and...”

“Shut up!” Gotou ordered, his breath short; he went closer, brushing his face, barely touching it. “You’re here.” he said, smiling, incredulous.

“Yes, I am. I’m actually here.” the elder confirmed.

“Why? How? I thought you were in Africa, I thought you weren’t going to come back for months... you didn’t tell me.” he said, a note of blame in his voice.

Date nodding, looking slightly guilty.

“I know, I know. I was in Darfur, actually, then I’ve got a call and...” he shrugged. “I’ve been offered a job. Here, in Tokyo. I’ve had to come here to talk details, and I wanted to surprise you.” he explained.

Shintaro jerked, suddenly interested.

“A job here? And what do you...”

“Do we really mean to spend the rest of the evening in the foyer?” Akira interrupted, smiling and taking his hand, dragging him to the living room.

He collapsed on the couch, tired, and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.

“Akira!” he complained, hitting his shoulder.

“What?” he lifted his face, kissing under his neck. “I haven’t seen you in forever. I’ve got a right to do as I please with you.” he provoked him, but the younger one didn’t catch the hint.

“So, you were saying? This job?” he asked for information, quite taken by the conversation.

When Akira had told him he was going to leave, he hadn’t dared object.

He was the first one to know how important having a dream was, and he wasn’t going to hinder his boyfriend in any way.

But, of course, if there was a chance to see him happy and at the same time having him there, he wasn’t going to pass out on it.

“An old friend of mine, that I’ve met years ago in Central Africa, has been assigned a job as director of an hospital here in Tokyo.” he shrugged. “He asked if I could be interested in an easier job.” he smiled.

“And what did you say?” the younger one asked quickly, then tried to look less interested. “I mean, it’s always about medicine, but... I thought you still wanted to work for the Third World, right?”

Date sighed, bringing an arm around his waist and slowly caressing his hip.

“I don’t know. Of course, they need all the help they can get there, but...” he grimace. “It wasn’t like before, I have to admit it. Not that I’ve ever felt not needed, but I think I’m getting too old to keep living that way.” he chuckled. “And it’s not just that, of course.” he sighed, kissing him again, longer. When they parted he caressed his face, smiling to him. “I’ve missed you, Shin-chan. I’ve really missed you. Too much.” he sat up, letting him slip on the couch, their legs still on top of each other. “I was really pathetic, you know? I was there, outside, under the light of a billion stars and doing what I’ve always wanted to do, free from the thought of having a ticking bomb inside my brain.” he clicked his tongue, as to make fun of himself. “And yet I couldn’t stop thinking about what I had left behind.” he brushed a hand through Gotou’s hair, pulling him closer once again. “It’s all your fault, Shintaro.” he accused him, still smiling.

The younger one wished he could actually feel guilty, because after all he knew what Date’s priorities were; or, at least, he knew them before they had become something this important to him.

But right then it didn’t really matter what decision the elder had made, it didn’t matter how much time they still had together, if it was forever or for a few more days.

Now Akira was right there in front of him, and nothing else mattered. He had missed him too much to allow himself time to lose in elucubrations.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he whispered, bending his legs and kneeling next to him, leaning down to let Date kiss him again.

He was back on top of him, straddling him, letting his hands slips behind his neck and intertwining his fingers there, pulling him against himself.

He moved his hip toward him, leaving him no doubt as to what his plans for the night were.

Date, on his part, laughed.

“See, I was right. You truly are happy to see me. Otherwise I wasn’t going to get all this initiative from you.” he mocked him.

Shintaro grimaced, moving to get off of him, but Akira was faster: he grabbed his arms, sitting up and sending him with his back against the couch, moving on top of him.

“This isn’t fair.” Shintaro complained, childishly, trying in vain to get rid of the elder’s hold, now firm on his wrists.

“It’s good to see you’re still so touchy.” Akira smiled to him, then went down to kiss his neck, daring to let him go.

Shintaro hit his back, but didn’t try to make him move.

“You’ve been away three months, not three years.” he pointed out, chewing on his lips and moaning low when the elder bit his collarbone.

“I know.” Date said, still kissing him, and at the same time unbuttoning his shirt. “But it’s been such long three months that it’s seemed like an eternity. Wasn’t it like that for you?”

Gotou didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, and kept quiet.

Anyway, he wouldn’t have been able to say much: the elder had freed him quickly from his clothes, and was now busy searching every inch of his skin with mouth, most likely with the intent of driving him crazy.

Not that he minded. He had missed so much that mouth and those attentions that now he felt willing to let him do whatever he wanted with him.

He arched his hips when the elder’s hand wrapped around his cock, moving slowly, more to tease him than for anything else; he opened his eyes, seeing Date staring at him with a smile.

“Kami, if only you knew how much I’ve missed that look on your face.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his leg, while the other complained.

“Cut it.” he ordered, clenching his teeth, but again Akira moved his hand on him, and any attempt of rebellion was cut off.

“What do you mean cut it? You’re the one who jumped me, and I’ve been home for less than fifteen minutes. Now don’t pretend this isn’t exactly what you want, Shin-chan.”

The younger man gave up complaining, knowing that it wasn’t going to do him any good.

It was _exactly_ what he wanted. And even if he didn’t, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, and reacted too easily after Date’s prolonged absence.

He felt him touching him still, going down to kiss his leg again, moving toward the centre.

His usual embarrassment wasn’t gone, but he didn’t dare stop him, not then, not when he so desperately needed to feel him.

When, with a quick movement, Date leant down to mouth at his erection, he couldn’t help but being startled, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Akira!” he yelled, his face red, but the elder didn’t seem to be impressed by his reaction.

He rested a hand on his chest, forcing him to lay back down and going back to business, moving south from his cock and brushing his tongue on him, pushing for it to gain access, helped by his fingers.

Gotou grabbed a pillow, bringing it over his face to try and hide, but Date wasn’t giving him that either.

“Off.” he ordered, lifting up. “I want to look at you, Shin.” he murmured, his voice hoarse with arousal, and his tone so serious to let Shintaro understand that it wasn’t about making fun of him or embarrass him intentionally anymore, that it was what he wanted.

He tried to restrain in every way possible, but he failed miserably; embarrassed or not, Akira’s mouth was slowly driving him to madness. He could clearly feel his tongue and his fingers make their way inside of him, he felt the arousal growing by the minute, and he knew he wasn’t going to resist much longer.

Every inhibition thrown to the wind, he pushed his hips to meet him, showing him how much he craved that, how much he wanted him to go on, to take him as he was, because since three months it had been all he had wanted, that he could only dream.

Now Akira was there, real like never before, he wasn’t a far voice on the phone promising they were going to see each other soon.

He wanted him, now, and he wasn’t willing to wait any longer.

The elder seemed to understand perfectly what was going through his mind, and was back on top of him, a hand under his leg to lift it up so that Gotou could wrap it around his hips, moving to be perfectly settled between his legs, letting him feel how hard he was.

Shintaro closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep on breathing without giving in to expectation; when he felt Akira pushing inside of him he brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on the palm and fidgeting.

Just then he seemed to actually realize how much he had missed it, how much he had missed that feeling of warmth, of closeness.

He clung onto his shoulders with all his might, clawing his flesh and waiting a few more seconds before actually allow him to move.

Akira leant down on him, kissing his lips and then the rest of his face, moving to his neck and collarbone before raising his face again, smiling to him.

“Date-san?” Gotou called him, smiling back, his breath short.

“Gotou-chan?”

“Move.”

And the elder didn’t need any more input, and pulled almost all the way out of Shintaro’s body he thrust back in, hearing him moan, never tearing his eyes off of the ecstatic expression on his face.

Shintaro let himself go completely to him, keeping him close and moving with him, wrapping both his legs behind his back so that he could feel him even better.

“Perhaps I’ve already said that to you.” Akira murmured, slightly panting against his ear. “But I’ve missed you terribly, Shin-chan.”

“Is this all you’ve missed?” Gotou asked, failing to hold back a higher moan when the other man brought his hand back to his cock, moving it fast.

“If you really thing I was going to subject myself to fifteen hours on a plane just to fuck you, you’re definitely overestimating yourself.” he mocked him, thrusting harder inside him with the clear goal of shutting him up.

When Shintaro finally reached his orgasm it was like those months of distance had been erased, as if they could start from scratch, and now it wasn’t about how much time they had together anymore.

He held on tight to Akira, tilting his head back and moaning out loud while he came between their bodies.

He didn’t want to let him go.

The elder stared at him, moving slower until he didn’t see him let go against the couch, and just then he went back thrusting harder inside that body, made even hotter and tighter by the orgasm, and it didn’t take him long to come as well, leaning down to bite on his shoulder, to suffocate a scream.

He was careful while pulling out of him, hearing him groan, and laid next to him, opening his arms so that Shintaro could settle himself between them.

The younger one sighed out of bliss, closing his eyes and bringing his hands over Akira’s, so that he would hold him tighter.

Date lowered his face, kissing his throat slowly and up behind his ear, making him chuckle.

“Welcome back.” Shintaro whispered, yawning.

“Oh, yes.” Akira said. “For me it’s not time to sleep yet, but maybe you’re tired.” he looked at the clock. “Well, it’s late enough. I’ve messed with your plans a bit.” he apologised.

Gotou shrugged, but when he spoke his voice was actually sleepy.

“You can come and mess with my plans whenever you want, you know that.”

“I’m taking you to bed.” Date decided, bringing an arm around his back and one behind his legs, when Gotou opened his eyes, frowning.

“No! No, Akira, I won’t let you do such an idiotic thing as...”

He had to interrupt, unable to resist; Date lifted him up as if he was weightless, laughing about him while he took him to the bedroom, letting him go on the bed.

“Idiot.” Gotou muttered, but going willingly under the blankets. “What are you going to do now if I go to sleep? I’m not that tired, I can stay up and keep you company.”

Akira shook his head, kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

“I’m gonna unpack. I’ll watch some TV. I’ll shower. Don’t worry about me.” he leaned over to kiss him, then sighed. “Shintaro?”

“Mh?” he other man murmured, unable to express himself any better than this.

“It’s true that working in the Third World countries has always been my dream, but…” he bit his lip, uncertain. “Now, for me, the most important thing is you.”

Gotou didn’t answer, too tired to do so, too embarrassed to even try.

When he heard him getting up and leave the room, nonetheless, he smiled.

He could go to sleep better, knowing that the next day Akira would’ve been there waiting.

And the next one, and the next one and the next one.

Now, they had all the time in the world to spend together.


End file.
